Come What May....
by Dommi-chan
Summary: An obsession with Daiken plus an obsession with Moulin Rouge wields thusly....


Come What May....  
Unlikely Crossover #12 between Digimon and the film, Moulin Rouge  
by Dommi-chan  
  
Okay...what the above says. This is me, being obsessive over Daikens/Kensukes, and also being in LOVE with that movie. The idea just wouldn't leave me the hell alone I swear. Digimon belongs to Toei and Saban. Moulin Rouge belongs to Baz Luhrman and 20th Century Fox. Apologies and condolences to all parties for this. And in case you failed to notice, this is gonna be shounen-ai in tone. You've been warned.... (Couple notes in addition-Miyako fans, I'm sorry. She's the only one who fits the part of the Duke. This is also not going to be EXACTLY like the film; certain things'd lose their effect when explained on paper versus from being shown on film. And if you don't like Oikawa, forgive me for making him likeable. Again, only person to properly fit the part and all that.)  
  
/___/ -- denotes memory/flashbacks  
**Daisuke**  
Blah blah -- denotes singing (Welp, the movie's a musical and a good one to boot...what the hell do you expect?)  
_Italics_ -- denote thoughts  
Endele!  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Part One: Storm clouds may gather  
  
There was a period of time known as "La Belle Epoque." The Beautiful period. It was a time when technology had made the world flourish with promises of tomorrow. New hobbies, fashions, indeed new ways of life were being invented almost every single day. Creativity and entertainment flourished. It was a grand time to be alive.  
  
The place was Paris, the year 1900. Not the parts of Paris one commonly associates with the heart of France-no Champs Elysees, no Seine, no Le Tour d'Eiffel, no Louvre, no Arc de Triumph. Certainly no fashionable boutiques or quaint little bistros designed expressly for the affulent citizens to kill their time in. Montmartre, France's popular entertainment district...this is the Gay Paris we are concerned with.  
  
This Montmartre was where Bohemia flourished. Where Children of the Night felt free to wander as they dared, and do what they pleased with whomever they wished. For the rich and powerful to let their more...seedy desires take control as they played with the young and beautiful.  
  
At least...that was how it had been only a year before....  
  
Had it really only been a year? A year since the night was filled to bursting of music? A year since that now lonesome windmill held the promise of decadant sexuality? A year since the heyday of Yukio Oikawa and his famous, ever inspired Moulin Rouge?  
  
A year since a songbird fell prey to its own gilded cage...and the boy who had loved the songbird was crushed by the fall.  
  
This is a story. Above all things, this story is about love. About a boy and the love of his life, the flames of his soul.   
And how the love of his life was...perhaps we are moving ahead of ourselves. Let us allow the story speak for itself, shall we?  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
**Koushiro**  
There was a boy---  
A very strange, enchanted boy.  
They say he wandered very far, very far-  
Over land and sea.  
A little shy and sad of eye  
But very wise, was he.  
  
Daisuke looked out his windows at the grey skyline, the decrepit waste, the beggars and paupers below him on the streets. He took a swig from his wine bottle and watched. His eyes kept drifting directly across the way, to what appeared to be an old broken-down windmill. The fact that his flat was unkempt went unnoticed, as did the typewriter laying half-ready and dust-covered on his table.   
  
**Koushiro**  
And then one day, one magic day  
He passed my way.  
And while he spoke of many things,  
Fools and kings, this he said to me----  
  
He sighed quietly, and continued his silent vigil of Montmartre. A year. It had been a year to the day since he had lost...he had made that promise. Slowly he made his way over to the table. Perhaps it was about time to honour that vow. He placed a clean sheet of paper into the typewriter, and tentatively formed one sentence....  
  
**Koushiro and Daisuke**  
The greatest thing, you'll ever learn;  
Is just to love and be loved in return.  
  
Daisuke looked up from his typing, tears falling unnoticed down his face. How had it all began? Ah yes...he had left England and moved to Paris when his desire to write about and live the Bohemian ideal conflicted with his father's desire for him to go to college and be something sensible....  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
The moment Daisuke arrived in the lower sections of Paris, he knew that he had been meant to exist right in that very spot. Everyone was so...alive. So very colorful and social and above all FREE. He settled into his flat immediately and settled down to write. Bohemia. Truth. Beauty. Freedom. But above all these things, love.  
  
And it was at that moment that he realized the true tragedy of his journey. For you see, Daisuke had never even been in love before! And here he was, sitting at a desk, typewriter in front of him, with no inkling as to how love felt.  
  
At least...until the unconcious fluffy haired boy fell through his roof, that is.  
  
Daisuke jumped from his seat with a start as the boy crashed onto the floor, scattering debris everywhere. "Um...pardon us...but we may need him back...." Daisuke looked around his room, panicking. He had been in Paris for twelve hours and he was already insane? "Pardonez-moi, messuir...up here!" He looked up...and blinked a few dozen times.  
  
Peering down at him through a fairly conspicuous hole was a very short young man with a bowl shaped mass of brown hair in a nun costume, a blonde boy with a very peculiar hat, and a pink haired girl who was...giggling? He counted to ten to regain what little composure he had. "May I help you?"  
  
The short boy grinned. "We'll be down in a moment!" And as surely as you can imagine, a few minutes later, there they were in Daisuke's room. The blonde and the girl were helping their friend up...well rather, they were lifting his unconcious form off the floor. The short boy turned to Daisuke.  
  
"Sorry about this, messuir. We were merely rehearsing when our poor Taichi...he's narcoleptic you know...fell asleep! Apparently, he picked a very week spot to fall onto...we humbly request your forgiveness." The boy was on his knees now, looking for all intents and purposes as though he had just killed someone's mother.  
  
"Um...that's...quite all right...I suppose. Pardon my asking...but did you say you were rehearsing?"   
  
The girl's turn to address Daisuke. "We are trying to get Messuir Oikawa to produce our showcase, 'Spectacular Spectacular!'  
It is all about true love and what one must conqueor to achieve it...Taichi here is our lead...say Iori, a bit of assistance?" The  
short boy quickly moved to aid his friends. "Say, messuir, if you have a moment, we need require a bit of aid...our writer is blocked and I can not help but notice the typewriter you have. Would you be willing to offer us some small criticisms?"  
  
Daisuke blinked for a moment again. "Um...I don't see why not...here...let me help...." He grabbed one of Taichi's legs  
and helped the others cart him up the stairs to their flat. There he was greeted by the site of a poorly constructed set, and also a very irate looking girl with fluffy red hair similar to Taichi's. She folded her arms across her chest and glowered at the foursome as they carted their dozing comrade.  
  
"Well, decided to get back to work I see! We do have to present this to Ken tonight you know, otherwise...."  
  
The blonde sighed. "We know, Jun. If we don't then we have no chance at ever presenting our show to an audience."  
  
"Well, then, Takeru, Mimi, Iori...if you're all...wait a moment...who are you?" She scowled at Daisuke, not liking the thought of a mere interloper witnessing their precious little rehearsal time. "Nevermind that now...let us get back to work! Lights! Sound! Let's make...magic!" The others (minus Taichi) rushed to their places, and after receiving their notes....  
  
**Takeru, Mimi and Iori**  
The hills are alive! With the clamor of dischordium....  
  
Daisuke gaped. "Isn't that...a bit...well...long?" Jun glared back.  
  
"If you've got something better, friend, I suggest you voice it." Daisuke thought a moment.  
  
**Daisuke**  
The hills are alive! With the sound of music!  
  
Jun smiled in spite of herself. "Oooh I like that...that's much easier on the tongue! Tell me, son, what IS your name? And do you follow the Bohemian path, as it were?"  
  
He shrugged. "My name? Daisuke. As for the Bohemian path...I'm honestly not sure...I came here to write about Bohemia,  
but I am not sure if I myself am Bohemian."  
  
Takeru looked thoughtful. "Well...do you believe in truth?"  
  
"Yes."   
  
"Beauty?"  
  
"Of course."  
  
"Freedom?"  
  
"Absolutely."  
  
"Love?"   
  
"Love...well, above all things, I believe in love. Love is like oxygen. Love is a many splendid thing. Love...lifts us up where we belong! All you need is love!" Jun nodded in approval. Mimi sighed. Takeru took off his hat and held it wistfully. Iori just grinned.  
  
"Welcome aboard. You'll be a fine addition!" There was a stirring, and a moaning. The quintet looked to the floor.  
  
Taichi yawned. "What'd I miss? ...Is this...am I covered in plaster?"  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
If there was anything Yukio Oikawa knew, it was what people needed in order to be entertained. He offered nothing short  
of a circus for the soul every night at his Moulin Rouge. A place for people to let loose every tiny bit of frustration with life and just let go...feel...enjoy...but above all, escape. Can-can dances to the left, band to the front, courtesans to the right, bar for wine and other such needs to the rear. Always, before all else, it was a party at the Moulin Rouge.  
  
Especially...on these nights. The nights when his star, his prize, his Glittering Songbird performed.  
  
Oikawa had no illusions about the fact that a good reason why his venture had been so successful, was due to his Glittering Songbird. He who captivated audiences with a mere look or gesture. He of a most stunning ethereal beauty. He with the voice that could be considered no less than heaven-sent. Oikawa had found Ken in the gutter, had taken him in, and polished him like the diamond in the rough he was.   
  
True, Oikawa loved all of his performers--"Diamond Dogs" they were commonly called. But Ken...Ken was someone precious to him. He could deny Ken absolutely nothing, and he knew that one day, indeed his Ken would be a star, not just here but on the legitamate theatrical stages of Paris as well.   
  
And that was why, tonight was the night.   
  
Oikawa had long since been meeting with the Noble Inoue about investing in the Moulin Rouge. If he could get the money to turn the Moulin Rouge into a real theatre, perform a real play and attract a real audience, his Ken would finally have the shot at stardom he was overdue for.   
  
He looked at himself in the mirror. Red jacket, perfect. Crisp shirt, perfect. Silk tie, perfect. Top hat, perfect. He smiled. "The show must go on!" Oikawa went to greet his public; tonight was to be a memorable night indeed.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
If anyone ever asked him about that night, he would swear that he had been perfectly serene, as though getting decked out in Taichi's most formal attire, heading to a famous club, and being forced to pitch an idea to said club's star performer was as mundane a task as washing one's dishes after a meal.  
  
In actuality, Daisuke was nearly vomiting from the anxiety.   
  
"It's simple, really Daisuke. We've arranged for you to meet with Ken, the brightest star in the Moulin Rouge. You just have to go in, pitch the idea as best as possible, maybe recite some of your poetry for him. Wow him with your charms. Then 'Spectacular, Spectacular!' will be guaranteed to be performed, we'll all become famous, and the message of Bohemia will be spread to those far and wide!" Jun smiled widely as she handed Daisuke a bow tie.  
  
"I don't know Jun...."  
  
"Don't be silly. You're perfect!" Jun's heart swelled with pride as she plunked a brushed and shining top hat onto Daisuke's head.  
  
Takeru entered at that moment, carrying a bottle of something and six glasses on a tray. "Absinthe, anyone?"  
  
Absinthe. A most popular concotion, indeed. Alcoholic, definitely. Borderline poison, of course. Occasional hallucinogen, certainly. Daisuke eyed his glass warily and then tossed it back with his comrades. And then the world exploded into sound, color, glitter, and smoke. Verdant flames were everywhere and everywhere was verdant flames.   
  
Of the events of the next half hour or so, Daisuke could not recall anything with clarity. He assumes that he and his fellow BoHos made their way out the door and towards the Moulin Rouge. He does know however, that there was merriment and singing involved.  
  
**Daisuke, Taichi, Takeru, Jun, Mimi, Iori**  
For truth! Beauty! Freedom! But above all love!  
You won't stop the children of the revolution!  
No you won't stop the children of the revolution!  
No no!  
  
No you can't stop the children of the revolution!  
No you can't stop the children of the revolution!  
No no!  
  
The lights, the colors, the dancing, the music, the drinks...this was the true playground of the rich and powerful and young and beautiful indeed. Slowly, the BoHos made their way through the hall and to one of the more elite tables towards the back. Words can do no justice to the exuberence that permeated the Moulin Rouge on this evening.   
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Oikawa beamed. It was magic time. He gestured to the band, a sign was flipped and when it was done revolving, two words remained. "CAN-CAN."  
  
**Oikawa**  
Because we can can-can!  
  
The dancers frantically took their places. Then, the stomping started anew as they lifted their voices.  
  
**Diamond Dogs**  
Hey Sister Go, Sister Soul, Sister Flow, Sister!  
Hey Sister Soul, Sister go!  
Gitchi-gitchi-ya-ya-ta-ta!  
Gitchi-gitchi-ya-ya-here!  
Mocho-cocho-la-ta-ya-ya!  
Real Lady Marmalade!  
  
Hey Sister go Sister gotta get that dough Sister!  
Real Lady Marmalade!  
  
The 'Dogs kicked up their heels and lifted their skirts to a wild cheer from their admirers. Men in suits soon began waving bills, coins, even jewelry from their hands as they joined them in song.  
  
**Moulin Rouge Patrons**  
Here we are now-entertain us!  
Here we are now-entertain us!  
Here we are now-entertian us!  
Here we are now-entertain us!  
  
**Oikawa**  
Outside it may be raining....  
But inside's ENTERTAINING!  
Because we can can-can!  
Yes we can can-can!  
  
**Diamond Dogs**  
Gitchi-gitchi-ya-ya-ta-ta!  
Gitchi-gitchi-ya-ya-here!  
Mocho-cocho-la-ta-ya-ya!  
Real Lady Marmalade!  
  
**Moulin Rouge Patrons**  
Here we are now-entertain us!  
Here we are now-entertain us!  
Here we are now-entertian us!  
Here we are now-entertain us!  
  
**Oikawa**  
EVERYTHING'S GOING SO WELL!  
  
Seated at the table next to the BoHos was a young woman dressed in a tuxedo designed specifically to her tastes. She had been watching everything, bespectacled eyes not missing anything under their scrutiny.  
  
The Noble Inoue.  
  
If memory was indeed correct, he was to perform shortly. And then afterwards, she would share a night with the Glittering Songbird. Oikawa joined her. "Ah Noble Inoue, so good of you to come! I know Ken is incredibly honoured by your...."  
  
"Cut the brown-nosing, Oikawa. When do I get to meet him?"  
  
"Tonight, immediately after his performance. I've arranged for a...very private meeting, just you and him." Oikawa then excused himself to join Ken onstage for part of his number.  
  
She licked her lips. "Excellent," she purred. Yes, Ken would belong to her, heart, body, mind, and soul.   
  
Sometimes...it was damn good to be rich.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"We've arranged for a private meeting between yourself and Ken after her performance. Just the two of you." Iori was briefing Daisuke now, which was not an easy task over the boisterous crowd.  
  
"Um...does it really have to be just us? Can't one of you come along? Iori?"  
  
Iori shook his head. "It will be best from you alone. Give her a private poetry session. I am positive once he hears it, we will be on Easy Street." The music and crowd suddenly hushed. People began casting their gaze upwards. "Oh! It's him! The Glittering Songbird!"  
  
Daisuke raised his gaze to the ceiling...and caught his breath.  
  
_Oh...my...._  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Shimmering silver glitter fluttered down from above as a single spotlight drifted up to the ceiling-or rather, a swing being lowered from the ceiling. There was a slim figure seated on it, blue and golden sequins glittering like magic in the trail of halogen. The eyes obstructed by a pair of peculiar glasses, blue silk and beaded cape billowing softly, and the most peculiar shade of ink-colored hair....  
  
**Ken**  
The French are glad to die for love---  
Men all live for their duels.  
I prefer those with a material love---  
Who leave expensive gifts and jewels.  
  
The band started up again, a swinging brass riff as the swing lowered more towards the audience. The crowd went absolutely wild...Ken had arrived!  
  
**Ken**  
A kiss on the hand may be quite continental,  
But diamonds are a boy's best friend.  
A kiss may be grand, but it won't pay the rental  
On your humble flat, or help you feed your mmmm pussycat!  
  
Men grow cold as boys grow old...  
And we all lose our charms in the end.  
But square-cut or pear-shaped, these rocks won't lose their shape!  
Diamonds are a boy's best friend!  
  
He was swinging in a circle a mere three feet above the crowd now. Grinning broadly, he tossed the glasses off playfully. This was, after all, what Ken lived and died for-the feel of an audience's adoration, the smiles, the love, the pure adrenaline rush of the performance. He was assisted down off the swing, and he began doing what he did best...worked his admirerers.  
  
**Ken**  
Tiffany's! Cartier!  
Because we are living in a material world...  
And I am a material....  
  
At this, he blew a kiss into the crowd. The cape came off. The way to the stage was slowly being made. And not a single audience member wasn't spellbound. He beckoned to his crowd.  
  
**Ken**  
Come and get me all! Last call...talk to me Yukio Oikawa tell me ALL ABOUT IT!  
  
He stood on the stage now, tight blue and white almost blinding in their brilliance. Oikawa was now standing next to him, a playfully lecherous smile on the man's face.  
  
**Ken**  
There may come a time when a lad needs a lawyer,  
  
**Oikawa, Diamond Dogs**  
But diamonds are a boy's best friend!  
  
**Ken**  
There may come a time when a hard-boiled employer thinks you're   
  
**Oikawa, Diamond Dogs**  
"Double-notch"---  
  
**Ken**  
But get that ice or else no dice!  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Fate is a peculiar thing.  
  
It tends to cause random oddities, such as people arriving places late but subesquently avoiding death. Or even causing someone to find their soulmate.  
  
So it is with little questioning, that we wonder why at that moment, Fate decided to have the Noble's waiter suddenly spill a tray of Absinthes on her, causing her to shriek in outrage and run off with her servant to freshen up.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
The pair had disappeared under cover of the other dancers and Ken quickly began removing the blue and yellow ensemble for a glittering silver and black jeweled tuxedo.  
  
"The Noble Inoue is here, I am assuming," he stated as he changed his shirt.  
  
"Of course, gosling, of course. You'll notice someone sitting in the back wearing a black tuxedo, with an odd colored vest...be sure to give the Noble your very best treatment Ken."  
  
"Well, what do you suppose their type is? Innocent schoolboy?" Ken pouted like a small child. "Dangerous rebel?" He snarled. "Or Sensual and smoldering?"   
  
"Sensual and smoldering! Remember, darling...if things go well tonight you'll be on your way to becoming...."  
  
Ken stopped for a moment. He suddenly grew very serious. "A real actor." With a wistful smile, he nodded. _Soon...I'll be a REAL star._ The instrumental portion was near completion; stage face back on, self-possessed air returning, Ken went back to his following. Briefly scanning the audience for his Noble, he saw a young man in the back in a tuxedo. He smiled. _He's the one...._   
  
**Diamond Dogs**  
He's your guy when sparks are high...  
But beware when they start to say!  
  
**Ken**  
'Cause that's when those louses go back to their spouses...  
Diamonds...are a...boy's....best...friend!  
  
At this point, he had made his way through the crowds and right in front of Daisuke. He leaned over the other young man and, in his most sultry voice said "I believe you were expecting me?"  
  
Daisuke swallowed audibly. _Oh...my...oh...my...oh...my...._ Ken had turned back to his followers.  
  
"I'm afraid that it is the choice of the Diamond Dog. And...I choose...." He put on airs of careful consideration, as though he couldn't make up his mind. His visage went from playfully considering to sexual determination; he had turned back around and was facing Daisuke now. "...you," he breathed and then extended his hand.  
  
Daisuke was frozen in place. Ken pouted playfully. "You mean you don't want to?" He turned to the rest of the crowd, shrugged, and made a sad face. The crowd awwed out of kindness, then began chanting "Ken" over and over. He smiled once more, did a couple sweeping motions with his waistcoat much to the delight of the audience, and turned back to Daisuke. "Let's get it on."   
  
Daisuke swallowed once more and this time, when that pale hand was extended, he took it. And the crowd went wild.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Oikawa was thrilled. The Noble Inoue and Ken were going to dance. Everyone knew that no one could resist the charms of Glittering Songbird. Things were going better than even he had hoped. He waved to the band and a very lively tempo started.   
  
"It's an honour that you are taking an interest in our little show...." Ken purred as his "Noble" dipped him backwards.  
  
"I'm more than happy to take part. It all sounds very promising...."  
  
"Oh it is it is. I can't wait to share your..artistic...views." Ken smiled very seductively. He and Daisuke linked arms for a moment, and the Daisuke lifted him. "Oh!"  
  
"When will we be alone? I'd rather do it in private." Ken quirked an eyebrow.  
  
"Private hmmmm?" He and Daisuke were quite literally spinning their way across the hall.   
  
"Yes. A private poetry reading."  
  
A soft chuckle. "Oooooh I do so loooove a good poetry reading." Ken had his arms around Daisuke from behind. "You'll have to show me your talents...."  
  
Oikawa smiled. _My, that Noble sure can cut a rug. Go Ken-keep working your spells!_  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Eventually, like all things, the dance had to end. Daisuke and Ken parted, agreeing to meet in an hour's time. Ken had slowly made his way back to his swing for his grand exit; Daisuke back to his fellow BoHos.  
  
"Daisuke! You sly dog! He was eating it up!" Takeru yelled, ecstatic that things were going so well. Mimi nodded; she looked almost ready to weep with joy herself.  
  
"Keep it up and we'll be performing 'Spectacular Spectacular!' in no time!"   
  
If he heard their words, Daisuke gave no sign. He was too busy staring at a certain Songbird. _What is this...this feeling? In my heart? Is it...can it be that I've finally....?_ He had no chance to finish his thoughts, as Ken began to sing once more.  
  
**Ken**  
Diamonds...are a...boy's...best....  
  
Last notes. Must be perfect. No mistakes.  
  
He went to sing the word "friend," he truly did. But then the dizziness hit him, followed by a gasping for breath. He wheezed dryly for a moment, the vertigo overcoming him.  
  
And then there was the black weightlessness....  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Daisuke all but leapt out of his chair when he realized that Ken had begun to fall. He nearly passed out from relief when he saw someone catch him. Slowly, he sat back down as Oikawa began the audience's chanting of Ken's name once more.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Oikawa might have been a showman above all else, but he was a very practical showman. After all, as hard as he pushed his performers, injuries and illness was inevitable. In case of such emergencies, he kept an old friend, Hikari Kamiya, around. Needless to say, the moment Ken passed out, not only was someone there to catch him, but she had cleared a place for him to lay down.   
  
Quickly, Hikari ran back out to the front. She stopped near the stage where she knew Yukio could see her.  
  
"How is he?" he mouthed to her. She just shook her head. He winced, then put on a pout and held his hands up for silence. "Tsk tsk...you've frightened him away." The crowd grew disappointed. "But I see plenty of lonely Moulin Rouge dancers out there, waiting for a good partner!" The crowed brightened. "So if you can Hunk hunk, then you can HUNKADOLA with them!" The crowd cheered, the sign was flipped to read "HUNKADOLA," and Oikawa sighed with relief. Things were normal again at the Moulin Rouge.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"That Noble's not going to get their money's worth tonight, eh?"  
  
Hikari glowered. "Don't be unkind Yamato...aren't you wanted out front for a dance?" Yamato shrugged, then slowly made his way out the door. She turned her attention back to Ken.  
  
Cracking open a container of smelling salts under Ken's nose, she simultaneously roused him and started a coughing fit-the third time in so many days a fit like this had occurred. She placed a handkerchief over his mouth, to keep potential germs from spreading. After a time, the episode passed, and he lay quietly on his side, pale and withdrawn. There was a slightly haunted look in his eyes, as she removed the cloth from his face.  
  
He sighed, then smiled weakly. "Working...a crowd...will...do this...." He coughed a couple times more, then closed his eyes.  
  
They both pretended that they hadn't seen the blood staining the handkerchief.....  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
A/N In case you guys were wondering, yes those are the songs in the film. I didn't make up the fact that the men at the Moulin Rouge sing "Smells Like Teen Spirit." Or that the BoHos are essentially writing "The Sound of Music." (Remember, Iori in a nun costume?) Oh and...indeed, Ken is in a sequined Kaiser costume. ^_- Why...what did you think it was? *innocent*  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
